Sodiane D Alexandra
by yukikotsukumi
Summary: une petite fille de 12 ans se retrouve sur le moby dick. enlèvement par la Marine cette petite fille dépasse de l'ordinaire. mais elle va choisir d'etre dans un autre équipage car elle a des raisons personnelle. indice zoroxoc
1. Moi c'est Alexandra et où-suis je ?

**Ma deuxième histoire génial ma première histoire est en cours d'écriture j'écrirais un chapitre sur 2. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1 : Moi c'est Alexandra et que fais-je sur le Moby dick ?

« Alexandra comment s'est passé ta journée ? demande une vielle femme

-Elle s'est très bien passer grand-mère. Répond une fillette de 12 ans

-N'oublis pas que tu as le cross du collège demain

-Oui grand-mère je sais très bien.

-N'utilise pas tes pouvoirs sinon tu seras privée de manga One piece pendant une semaine

-Oui oui je sais »

Bonjour je m'appelle Alexandra j'ai 12 ans et je suis au collège et je suis fan du manga One piece. Demain c'est le cross du collège. Je me suis exercée pendant longtemps. Comment vous voulez en savoir sur mes pouvoirs ? Ah je ne vous ai pas dit je suis orpheline de naissance et on m'a dit que ma famille était de grands guerriers pendants des siècles et il parait qu'ils ont de mystérieux pouvoirs transmis de générations en générations. Je les maitrise un peu mais pas beaucoup. Toute ma famille a des différents pouvoirs. Moi je maitrise les éléments naturels. Ceux qui ont ses pouvoirs maitrisent normalement un seul élément. Mais moi je les maitrise tous enfin normalement. Je tiens ça de la première personne de notre famille Kitchy. Ah oui mon nom complet est Sodiane D. Alexandra. Quand j'ai lu pour la première fois One piece je me suis demandée pourquoi Luffy avait le D. comme mon nom. Ensuite est venue Portgas D. Ace Monkey D. Garp ect… Bon vous en savez un peu trop.

« Ah je suis fatiguée d'avoir couru toute la journée. Bon je dois terminer mon histoire que j'ai inventé aujourd'hui. Tiens un message. Un film One piece cool. Mais demain j'ai cross. Bon je dois me coucher tôt je veux être en forme. Bonne nuit. »

Je m'endors rapidement. Tiens c'est quoi tout ce brouaha. J'entends des voix que j'ai déjà entendu quelque part mais où. J'ouvre un œil. Ah ce n'est qu'Ace.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Je sursaute. Je voie Ace pour de vrai. Non ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi Ace est devant moi ?

« Eh ça va ? me demande Ace

-KYA il a parlé !

-Bah oui comme tout le monde comment t'es arrivée là ?

-Laisse là Ace tu ne vois pas qu'elle est traumatisée il faut s'y prendre en douceur, dit un homme avec une coiffure Banane sa doit être Satch donc on est encore loin de Marinford. Salut jeune fille que fait tu ici ce n'est pas un endroit pour une petite fille comme toi »

Je rougis de colère et j'envoie valser Satch avec un uppercut.

« J'ai 12 ans Monsieur le dragueur. »

Un homme avec une coiffure d'ananas s'approche de moi. Sa doit être Marco.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici jeune fille viens je vais te présenter à Père »

Je me lève et suis Marco mais un collant de Ace nous suit. Je m'attendais à atterrir sur le Thousand Sunny. Je leur pose une question :

« Euh excusez-moi mais est-ce que Satch a trouvé un fruit du démon dernièrement ?

-Hum oui, me répond Marco, mais on le lui a volé et Teach a disparu sans laisser de trace.

-Ok. »

Je vois marquer en gros sur la porte Barbe Blanche. Marco toque à la porte. On entre et je vois l'homme le plus fort du monde. J'ai des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Qui est cette jeune fille »

Marco lui parle dans l'oreille.

« Jeune fille présente toi s'il te plait

-Euh euh comment dire bon je m'appelle Sodiane D. Alexandra et …

-Comment comme moi aussi t'a le dit D ?

-Mon fils laisse la finir

-Bon je m'appelle Sodiane D. Alexandra j'ai 12 ans et je viens de la France

-C'est où la France ? Coupe Marco

-Oh non donc je ne suis plus dans mon monde c'est pas juste.

-Hein de quoi tu parles tu t'es cognée la tête ? me demande Ace

-Non pas du tout je crois que je viens d'un autre monde et je sais tout sur vous.

-Comment va tu le prouver petite ?

-pe pe petite grr *soupire* vous voulez que je vous le prouve ok ça va être simple que voulez vous savoir ?

-Des informations que seuls les membres du bateau savent.

-aaaah sa va être simple hi hi hi bon que devrais-je vous dire ah oui :

Voyons voir je peux dire quoi. Ah oui Ace avait un autre petit frère de son âge mais il est mort à 10 ans.

-Non c'est bon je te crois maintenant sinon Ace Marco sortez mes fils s'il vous plait.

-Oui Père. »

Les deux sortent en nous laissant moi et Barbe Blanche seuls. J'ai une grosse boule au ventre qu'est ce qu'il va dire faire parti de leur équipage mais je voulais faire parti de l'équipage de Luffy parce que Zoro est là-bas que faire mais un moment le bateau va s'arrêter et je vais le voir tain que faire ?

«Rejoins-moi et deviens ma fille »

Je sursaute mais demain j'ai le cross je risque de le manquer faut que je retourne dans mon monde. Mais comment ? Bon je vais dire oui mais que faire ?

« Oui je veux bien »

Aaah qu'est ce que j'ai dis ma bouche a parlé toute seule ou quoi ?

« Tu auras la marque sur la prochaine île

-Euh mais je suis encore trop jeune pour avoir un tatouage mais je ne suis pas une pleurnicheuse donc je l'aurais votre marque euh comment je dois vous appelez ?

- Appelle-moi Père

-Ok en plus je n'ai plus mes parents. Juste ma grand-mère »

Bon j'ai oh mais j'ai mon sabre il était sur la table de nuit bizarre. Chigin le nom de mon sabre (à prononcer Tchi guine)

C'était le soir on passe à table. J'étais près de l'Empereur. Il se lève pour dire quelque chose.

«Mes fils, mes filles écoutez moi s'il vous plait »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Barbe Blanche. Ace avait les grosses joues pleine de viandes ou autre. J'avais envie de rigoler

« Vous avez une nouvelle petite sœur voici Sodiane D. Alexandra elle a 12 ans je vous demande d'être gentils avec elle. »

Ace me prend dans ses bras

« Youpi j'ai une petite sœur trop mignonne maintenant

-Espèce de gamins, pense-je en moi-même, merci Ace-sama t'es gentil »

Barbe Blanche se tourne vers moi.

« Ma fille tu seras dans la deuxième flotte.

-Ok donc mon commandant sera Ace-sama je préfère ça que Ananas-sama

-Eh répète un peu ! »

Je sais je vais jouer ma mine d'enfant blesser je suis forte à ça. Je me mets à pleurer pour de faux.

« Bouuuuh t'es pas gentil Marco-sama j'ai rien fait, pleurais-je dans les bras de Ace

-Marco excuse toi tout de suite la pauvre elle dit ça pour rigoler.

-Bon d'accord pfou je m'excuse.

-Merci Marco-sama », dis-je en sautant dans les bras de Marco

Le repas se termine dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde va se coucher. Heureusement j'ai une cabine pour moi toute seule. Je me dirige vers celle-ci. Ma cabine est assez grande avec un bureau des feuilles et un crayon. Je me dirige vers le bureau et je commence à dessiner. J'adore dessiner. Je m'endors sur le bureau. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je me réveille à moitié endormi. C'est qui qui me dérange ? Je regarde celui qui m'a dérangé. C'était que Ace.

« Tu devrais aller dormir.

-Je sais je sais bon bonne nuit ».

Je me dirige vers mon lit et je m'endors aussitôt. Ace se dirige vers mon bureau et regarde mes dessins. Il sourit et sors de la chambre.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille et je sors de mon lit. Bizarre il n'y a pas de bruit dehors. J'ai un peu peur. Je me donne des baffes pour me ressaisir.

« Calme toi Alex tu as Chigin avec toi » me dis-je en moi-même.

J'ouvre la porte et je vois un rouquin avec trois griffures sur son œil gauche avec une grande cape noir.

« Donc c'est pour ça que… »

Il me regarde je fais quoi je fais quoi … JE SAIS

« Mais c'est Shanks le roux un des 4 Empereurs et il faisait partie de l'équipage de Gold Roger le roi des pirates.

-Eh barbe Blanche tu fais du baby-sitting maintenant ? Ha ha ha ! J'ai vraiment qu'une envie de le frapper. Le baby-sitting c'est pour les bébés. Reste calme ma vielle

« Sinon tu es très jolie pour ton âge tu as quel âge ?

-J'ai 12 ans Shanks et j'ai pas peur de toi.

-Tu est très courageuse bon je dois y aller sinon Marco tu ne veux toujours ne pas faire partie de mon équipage ?

-Non zut. La réponse sera toujours la même

-Bon ok au revoir jeune fille. »

Bon j'avoue qu'il m'a énervé mais c'est Shanks le roux je risque de perdre contre lui et il maitrise le Haki. Bon je dois l'admettre il est plus fort que moi. Ace vient me parler.

« Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer je vais te confier une petite mission mais elle est pas dangereuse »

Quoi pas dangereuse mais c'est pas juste

« Il faudrait juste que tu trouves des infos qui pourrait nous être utile genre la Marine, les Empereurs ect… et personne ne feront attention à une jeune fille comme toi »

C'est à ce moment la qu'une veine apparaît sur ma tempe. Reste calme ma vielle ce crétin de Ace est ton commandant. Tu ne dois pas le tuer non calme toi. Bon on arrive sur l'île. Ace me donne un peu d'argent sur le quai.

« C'est vrai que tu connais le futur ?, me demande Ace

-Oui grâce a chez moi mais

À cause de ma venue le futur a été changer et tu es censé être mort à la guerre de Marinford.

-Ok

Je descends sur l'île et je me promène un peu partout. J'entrais dans une sorte de bar avec un peu d'agitations. Je m'assois sur une chaise. Je commande un verre d'eau. Le barman me dit

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour jeune fille comme toi tu pourrais te blesser.

« Monsieur le barman je me contrefous de ce que vous dites j'ai peur de rien [j'ai presque envie de dire un gros mot] et puis basta je suis occupée.

-Basta veut dire quoi ? »

Je bois mon verre et je laisse les sous et je me casse direct de ce trou. A cause du barman je n'ai même pas pu écouter les conversations. Sinon je m'achète un journal. Rien d'intéressent. Nia nia nia et renia nia. M'énerve. Je sens une présence qui me suit. C'est Ace qui me fait une blague idiote. Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est peut-être un kidnappeur ?

Je m'imagine trop dans les films -.-'. . Et ouais j'ai pas peur(ou presque). Zut j'ai laissé Chigin sur le bateau je suis une boulette (mais pas au chocolat). On me met la main sur la bouche et on me tire.

….…..

Je me réveille dans une piece avec un lit un grand lit. Y'a une porte. C'est la salle de bain (sa pue l'eau de javel). Ouf j'ai mes vêtements. J'aurais du prendre Chigin car si quelqu'un d'autre que moi essaye de me le prendre il brule. Il y a une autre porte. Je me lève et je donne un coup de pied dedans. Je saute de douleur sa fait un mal de chien ça. J'entends des pas. Je me planque où ? Je n'entends pas clic clac pour ouvrir la porte. Bizarre. Je me planque sous le lit au cas où. Zut il se baisse et regarde là où je suis. Mais je le reconnais ! C'est Sengoku le bouddha. Il prend mes pieds et me tire.

« Coucou petite » Ouch !

Je lui ai donné un bon coup de poing MADE IN ALEXANDRA. Sa l'a calmé euh en faite je ne crois pas je crois qu'il est plus en colère au secours. Hein quoi il me pose délicatement je vais lui lancer une vanne pour qu'il soit en pétard.

« Euh tu sais que Bouddha il est chauve et on t'appelle Sengoku le bouddha. Mais tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

-EH GAMINE SI J'ETAIS TOI JE LA FERMERAIS CAR C'EST A CAUSE DU FRUIT QUE J'AI MANGE COMPRIS GAMINE !

- X_X K.O »

Bon pour infos je suis en face de Sengoku le faux Bouddha donc je suis à la Marine. Donc y a les grands Corsaires.

Je lui donne un coup de pied dans les ...

« 1 à 0 pour la gamine comme tu dis »

Il se relève et m'envois valser.

« Euh le score est un peu plus serrer »

Je me relève et je lui montre une clef.

« Hé hé cette fois c'es »

Je lui remets un coup dans les ... je cours vers la porte. J'ouvre et je cours à toute vitesse dans les couloirs.

Zut j'entends l'alarme c'est le moment de courir.

**Bon le chapitre c'est fait merci de votre patience**


	2. Evasions extraordinaire

**Coucou Amandine je vais essayer de ne pas copier de toute façon *sort Chigin* ceux qui m'y oblige il meurt *_* *regarde menaçant* qui veut y passer**

**Lecteurs : Copie sur Amandine sinon tu meurs**

**Moi : *tranche le lecteur avec l'épée***

**Quelqu'un d'autres ?**

Chapitre 2 Evasions

Je cours vraiment vite pour échapper aux Marines. Zut plusieurs me barrent le passage.

« Halte toi là », crie un Marine

Je cours en l'ignorant. Je leur laisse un vent.

« Eh reviens ici toi »

Comme je m'en fous sinon le score es pour moi. Tiens c'est fumeux par ici. Oh je vois quelqu'un

« Tiens mais c'est mon copain Smyley

-C'est Smoker idiote

-Ah donc t'a du fumer du cannabis tout à l'heure ?

-C'est quoi du cannabis ?

-eukay la question qui tue !

-Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

-M'en fous laisse moi passer sur ordre de Sengoku

-Non sinon pourquoi l'alarme aurait été déclenchée ?

- Je ne sais pas ._. »

Smoker utilise sa fumée beurk sa pue. J'utilise mes pouvoirs élémentaires (veuillez relire le chapitre 1 avant de me critiquer genre t'à pas de pouvoirs). J'envoie une grosse vague d'eau sur sa fumée.

« un fruit du démon !

-Vas-y continue à me griller les oreilles. »

C'est ma chance il est tellement concentré sur mon attaque qu'il a baissé sa garde. Je cours vers lui pour lui donné un uppercut dans la tête. Voilà un Smyley d'éliminer. 3 à 1 pour moi.

Je suis petite mais je suis forte alors faut pas me sous-estimer. Je cours dans les couloirs qui ont l'air sans fins. Je vois une silhouette se dessiner. PEDALE DE FREINS.

« Tiens bonjour Mihawk mais excuse moi je suis pressée j'ai oublié mon épée sur le bateau on fera un combat une autre fois a plus. (Et après Mihawk c'est Akainu ?)

-Non reste là tu as l'air d'une bonne escrimeuse

-Toi t'as pas écouté je n'ai pas mon épée je l'ai oublié sur le bateau. D'un revers de main je le plaque contre le mur pendant que je passe. Je suis assez loin Mihawk est décroché du mur. Je cours et enfin j'aperçois la lumiè risque de gagner le cross avec ça. Sinon personne ouf ah non. Je me pris une baffe de Garp. Sa fait un mal de chien.

« Qui a fait-ça qu'il signe son arrêt de mort ?

-C'est moi

-._. Désolé Garp-sama sinon vous voulez toujours signé votre arrêt de mort ? »

Ah je l'ai rendu en colère mes petits poings ne lui feront rien. Je fais comment pour m'échapper je suis trop jeune pour mourir. Il essaye de me frapper mais je cours dans tous les sens. Sur les murs le plafond.

« Arrête de bouger petite puce surexcitée.

-Nan ! *tire la langue* j'adore bouger sa m'entrainera pour le cross oups il a du déjà passé depuis le temps que je suis là. »

Bon je cours je cours miracle une fenêtre. Je fonce dans la fenêtre, elle vole en éclats. Je tombe dans le vide. Et bah la chute est sans fin. Ensuite je m'envole (grâce à l'élément air) mais je dois vite trouver un appui mon envole est limité. Où peuvent-être les autres ? Ils savent pas que je suis là


	3. mission : retrouvez le bateau

**Enfin le 3ème chapitre est sorti. On m'a dit que le 2ème chapitre était drôle. J'essaye de faire un autre chapitre drôle. Bon bin Amandine-sama j'espère que vous lisez ce chapitre sinon laissez moi une reviews. Je fais des dessins à la maison mais je ne sais pas comment on les met sur internet. Aidez-moi svp .**

Chapitre 3 missions : retrouvez le bateau

Je suis en l'air en train d'esquiver gros boulets de canons que m'envoie Garp.

« Raté, encore raté. Pour les jeux olympiques si y'avait l'épreuve « essaye de me toucher avec un gros boulet de canon » t'aurais perdu. Wouaaah »

Oups je crois que je l'ai rendu en colère. Il les lance plus vite. Bon c'est quand qu'il se fatigue ? Je tire la langue et je salue avec ma main.

«Bon j'en ai ras-le-bol je m'en vais a plus. »

Je me tire en volant très vite. J'entends gueuler Sengoku. Je gueule plus fort que lui.

« EH T'ES NAZE TU SAIS MÊME PAS M'ATTRAPER ET ARRÊTE DE GUEULER STP ON T'ENTEND D'ICI ! C'est dingue je l'entends comme si il était à coté c'est fou ce manga »

Je m'en vais en laissant gueuler faux bouddha. Bon maintenant comment retrouver le bateau ? Si sa continue je risque de jouer à Dora l'exploratrice avec ses « Où allons-nous ». Je vole en essayant de trouver une île. Ouf j'en vois une. J'arrive et en plein milieu. J'allais me poser quand tout à coup. Je tommmmmmmmmbe. La tête la première.

« Aïe aïe aïe sa fait mal »

Je vais dans un magasin de vêtements et je m'achète une cape avec une capuche. Je vais dans un bar. Je commande un peu d'eau. Ensuite je vois entrer nan c'est pas vrai. Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd. Je les entends parler.

« Tiens mais t'es là toi on ne serait pas vu à l'archipel Shabaondy il y a deux ans ?, dit le rouquin

-Mais si sinon tu es au courant qu'une de gamine de 12 ans s'est échapper d'une base de la Marine en blessant gravement Sengoku, en appelant Smoker Smyley et elle l'a battu et elle a passé Mihawk et elle a réussi à passer Garp. Justement j'ai un avis de recherche d'elle. »

Le chirurgien de la mort sort l'avis de recherche et la montre à Kidd. Il la lit à haute voix.

« Sodiane D. Alexandra, mort ou vif 300.000.000 de Berrys. Tss une gamine je l'a gifle et elle va dans les bras de son père. »

Je tombe de ma chaise. 300.000.000 de Berrys. Y a pas erreur sur la personne ? Pour faux Bouddha je lui ai à peine donner un petit coup dans la partie interdite. Je sors vite fait de la taverne. Oh mon dieu j'ai bien fait d'acheter cette cape avec capuche. C'est pas vrai j'y crois pas. Je vois une de mes affiches sur le mur. Je la prends et la déchire vite fait. Faut que je retrouve Barbe Blanche pour lui expliquer la situation. Le pire c'est que y a Trafalgar Law et aussi Eustass Kidd j'ai vraiment du bol aujourd'hui. Et je fais comment pour retrouver Barbe Blanche. Je vais à un hôtel pour une chambre de 3 jours ensuite je pars retrouver Barbe Blanche même si je dois faire le tour de Grand Line. Ensuite je vois entrer dans l'hôtel oh mon dieu ce n'est pas vrai. Je remets ma capuche. Eustass et Trafalgar sont dans le même hôtel. Je suis maudite. Pourquoi moi ? Je remonte dans ma chambre à aller bouder. Je suis maudite snif. J'espère que l'allumette ne touche pas à Chingin j'y tiens moi.

Sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche :

« Atchoum ! J'ai du attrapé un rhume », dit Ace en reniflant

De retour vers Alexandra 

Bon c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. Je meurs de faim. Je descends vite des escaliers avec ma cape. Je dis au restaurateur d'avoir un peu de salade. Je me mets dans un petit coin sans être remarquer par les Supernovas. Des marines entrent dans l'hôtel sort un avis de recherche et disent :

« Dites moi messieurs n'avez-vous pas vu cette jeune fille. Elle a des petits problèmes avec Sengoku. »

Tout le monde fait « non » de la tête. Bien sur moi je ne dis rien. Ils sont surement novices. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'y avait des Supernovas ici. Enfin le restaurateur apporte ma salade et le journal. Je lis à haute voix

« Sodiane D. Alexandra recherché par la Marine. Elle s'est échappée de la base qui se trouve près de Millicita. Si vous voyez cette jeune fille de 12 ans. Appelez la Marine sans hésiter. » C'est sur que Barbe Blanche va venir ici. Donc je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

Sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche

« Père avez-vous lu le journal ? On parle d'Alex, dit Marco à son père

-Elle se trouve peut-être à Millicita. C'est à combien de jours de navigations. ?

-environ 3 jours si il fait un temps comme ici.

-Alors cap sur Millicita ! »

De retour vers Alexandra

Bon au moins je ne me fais pas remarquer par Kidd et Law. Au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle. Sinon je parle avec la fille du propriétaire elle est sympa, mais je ne lui montre pas mon visage. Elle s'appelle Lucie Microftte. Je lui dis que je m'appelle Julie Allistonne. Elle a mon âge : 12 ans. Enfin la fin de la journée. Je monte les escaliers les yeux à moitié endormi. Et par malheur j'ai percuté le chirurgien de la mort dans les escaliers. Ouf ma cape est restée là ou elle était. Gentille cape.

« Fait attention Miss tu aurais pu te faire très mal euh Miss tu es où »

Je cours à 100 à l'heure et je m'enferme dans ma chambre. J'ai eu peur. Oh non j'ai du lui laisser un vent. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le rouquin, sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde cruel. Quelqu'un frappe à ma chambre. Je vais ouvrir. Oh non en parlant du loup voilà le rouquin qui se pointe et il me demande :

« Dit gamine tu sais où se trouve la chambre 200. Je me suis perdu tu peux m'aider ?, dit-il en me faisant un sourire sadique.

-euh et bin suivez-moi » lui dis-je en tremblant.

Nan mais franchement si je faisais quelque Berrys et quelque tête de plus que lui. Il pourrait bien aller dans les jupes de sa mère. Zut il me parle excusez moi.

« Dit petite qu'est ce qu'il y a sous ta cape je voudrais bien voir ?, dit-il avec un ton qui glace le sang.

-je ne veux pas montrer cela ne vous regarde pas. Dis-je avec une voix tremblante

- Montre-moi ! »

Je me mets à courir à fond des les couloirs.

« Reviens ici gamine

-Tu m'attraperas pas *tire la langue* »

Zut un cul-de sac. PÉDALES DE FREINS. C'est bien ma veine. Il me lance un coup de poing mais par chance je glisse et je tombe sur mes fesses. Ma veine il a laissé un trou. Je saute je regarde en dessous. Génial on est au dernier étage. Je tommmmmmmmmbe. Mais j'avais oublié. Non sinon il va me poser des questions et j'aime pas répondre aux questions. Je retombe sur les fesses sinon tout va bien. J'ai une autre idée. Je cherche une boutique de masque. J'en trouve une et j'achète un masque. Maintenant je vais à une armurerie. J'achète une petite dague avec son fourreau. Je l'accroche à ma jambe comme Ace. J'achète 2 petits pistolets. Je les accroche à ma ceinture et le l'armurier me parle

« Dites moi vous n'êtes pas un peu trop jeunes pour avoir des armes ?

-euh en faites j'ai eu un problème de croissance sinon j'ai 20 ans »

Je sors de la boutique en rigolant. Comment j'ai menti à l'armurier. Je retourne à l'hôtel et direction la chambre. Grosse journée. Je m'endors directe dans mon lit.

Je me réveille. J'espère que j'aurais une bonne journée parce que jusque là je n'en ai pas eu.

Les 2 jours restants s'écoulent à une vitesse affolante

Normalement faut que je quitte l'hôtel cet après-midi. Je dis au revoir à Lucie. Je sors dehors et je crie :

« Enfin je quitte l'hôtel des enfers je serais tranquille sans le rouquin et l'autre ! »

Oups. Je crois que j'ai crié un peu trop fort.

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche débarquent et cherchent Alexandra.

J'étais dans une petite ruelle sombre. Je les voie passer. Je me mets devant eux et j'enlève mon masque.

« Je vous ai pas trop manqué ? », dis-je avec un sourire complètement idiot

Ace saute sur moi en hurlant « Aleeeeeeex ». Je mets un coup de poing à Ace.

« Ace doucement. Je suis recherchée maintenant par la Marine et surtout Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd sont sur Millicita aussi. »

Ace a compris le message et se tait. Marco me lance Chingin.

« Ouais Chigin enfin snif tu m'as trop manqué »

Et c'est à ce moment là que Trafalgar et Kidd se pointent. Kidd eu un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« C'était donc toi la gamine avec la cape

-*tire la langue*

-*regard menaçant*

-*se cache derrière Ace*

-t'es aussi la gamine que j'ai bousculé, me rappelle le chirurgien

-Alexandra va vite au bateau il est au nord de l'île, dit Barbe Blanche

-Dac retenez les je ne veux pas que Trafalgar me fasse des expériences sur moi. Bon aller a plus. »

Je cours direction le nord de Millicita. Ils vont surement essayer de me rattraper. Oups des Marines.

« Halte toi là. »

Je leur laisse un vent en réponse comme à la base. Y'aura Smyley ? Ensuite je vais voir un corsaire. Oups en parlant du loup. PEDALES DE FREINS. C'est Doflamingo je l'appelle souvent le flamanrose à cause de son manteau y a trop de fourrure rose. Déjà que je n'aime pas son fruit du démon.

« Salut Dofla j'ai pas le temps de blablater avec toi je fais mon jogging là alors lâche moi

-Attend…

-Non merci j'ai pas le temps »

Je cours en laissant Doflamingo loin derrière. Ensuite je fonce sur quelqu'un. Je tombe mais je m'évanouis. J'ai juste le temps de voir du vert.

Je me réveille dans une chambre. Si je suis encore chez la Marine j'explose tout. Je sors de la chambre. Et je suis sur un bateau.

« Mais je suis où encore c'est pas vrai !

-T'es déjà réveillée ?, me dit une femme aux cheveux orange

-Euh oui mais où-suis je

-sur notre le bateau le Thousand Sunny »

Je tombe à genoux c'est pas vrai mais je fous quoi sur le Sunny

« En faites c'est Zoro qui t'a trouvé enfin on peut dire que tu l'as trouvé »

Je me souviens que j'ai foncé dans quelqu'un et j'ai eu le temps de voir du vert. Zoro mon perso préféré de One piece le rêve. Mon ventre gargouille. On est déjà le midi. Je rentre dans la cuisine avec Nami. Ah la vache y a tout le monde. Je m'installe à coté de Nami. Sanji arrive avec les plats.

« Pour vous les ladys »

Il nous donne les plats à Nami Robin et moi. Je le remercie. Et bien sur il est partie en mode love.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?, me demande Nami

-Je, je m'appelle Alexandra.

-tu viens d'où ? »

Bon je dois mentir ils ne me croiront pas que je viens d'un autre monde donc je vais leur dire ceci :

« En faites je viens d'East Blue. Et mon île natale a été détruite. Donc je ne sais plus où allez. »

Tout le monde est ébahi par mon mensonge mais je dois retrouver Barbe Blanche. Mais mon instinct dit que je dois faire partie de l'équipage de Luffy. Donc je demande à Nami un escargophone. Je dis ce qui se passe en ce moment à Barbe Blanche. Ensuite je lui demande si je peux faire partie de l'équipage de Luffy. Il réfléchit et Ace intervient :

« Père je crois qu'on peut la laisser.

-? »

Ace sort des feuilles de dessins et les montre à Barbe Blanche :

« Si c'est ce que tu veux suis ton instinct

-Oui, dis-je en pleurant, au revoir et à la prochaine »

Je raccroche et j'essaye de trouver Luffy. Le bol je l'ai trouvé.

« Luffy je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Voilà je peux être votre nakama ? »

Luffy sourit bêtement et il me dit :

-Yosh bien sur que tu le peux »

Je sens monter les larmes. Un banquet en mon honneur est fait. Tout le monde rigolait. Mais moi j'ai un lourd secret je vais leur dire demain que je leur ai mentis. Maintenant je suis leur nakama. Mon rêve est devenu réel. Je suis devenu un nakama des Mugiwaras.

Le lendemain matin

« NANNIIIII ! font tous les membres de l'équipage en même temps, c'est vrai ça

-Aye, fais-je

-Donc tu n'es pas d'East Blue, fait Usopp

-Aye

-Tu viens d'un autre monde, me demande Usopp

-Aye

-Et dans ton monde on est dans des livres ?

-Aye »

Vous avez du devinez je leur ai dit mon mensonge.

« Oui mais on dirait que l'histoire n'est pas vraiment pareille

-Hein, me fait Luffy bêtement

-Oui normalement Ace est mort à la guerre de Marinford. Et sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche il est vivant et on m'a expliqué tous ceux qui s'est passé.

-Oh je vois, me fait Robin

-Hein tu es au courant de mon monde

-Oui j'en ai déjà entendu parler dans un ponéglyphe mais il n'y avait pas marqué qu'on pouvait y aller.

-Ah mais je suis contente d'être là. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être dans ce monde. Mais je suis un peu triste de quitter les miens. Je me demande ce qui se passe là-bas.

_Le monde d'Alexandra suit son cours sans qu'Alexandra soit née. Ces amis ne se souviennent pas d'elle et sa grand-mère vit seule dans sa maison. Et une autre personne a gagné le cross._

Tout le monde va à leurs occupations. Moi je retourne dans ma cabine à aller chercher mes armes pour les nettoyer. Surtout Chingin je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis un bon moment. Je m'installe contre le mât. Je sors de quoi nettoyer mes armes. Je fredonne une chanson. A ce moment là, Zoro passe près de moi et me parle :

« Elle s'appelle comment ton arme ?

-Euh bah elle s'appelle Chigin.

-Ne sois pas gêner quand tu me parles

-Il faut que je le remercie de m'avoir sauvé et ramener ici, pense-je, sinon en ce moment je serais à la merci de la Marine. Et j'ai pas envie de revoir faux Bouddha.

Euh Zoro ?

-?

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé sinon en ce moment je serais dans les mains de la Marine.

-Bah y a pas de quoi »

Et bien sur Zoro va dans un coin et va dormir. Sa m'étonne pas. En plus je me demande pourquoi Zoro a un si mauvais sens de l'orientation. Mais il reste mon personnage préféré de One piece.

C'est l'heure de manger. Je me demande on mange quoi. Luffy me demande un truc bêtement :

« Dans ton monde vous avez des personnages préférés ?

-Oui mais tout le monde ne pense pas pareil.

-C'est qui ton personnage préféré ?

-Euh et bah c'est que euh …

-Tu ne veux pas le dire ? demande Luffy

-Oui je n'ai pas envie de le dire j'ai vraiment trop honte. Bon pour infos ce n'est pas un perso de la Marine »

On mange bien c'était drôlement bon ce que faisait Sanji. Je lui remercie pour ce bon repas. Bien sur vous avez du devinez il est partie en mode love. On se demande de qui il tient ça. J'ai pas envie de le savoir. Mais pas grave. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Si je demandais à Robine de me prêter un livre. Ouais bonne idée. Ensuite je pense ceux qui s'ait passé à Millicita. Avec Kidd et Law. M' en fous j'ai battu Kidd dans One piece unlimited cruise sp 2, c'était trop facile.(je fais pas de la pub). Alors sa doit être moins facile en vrai. Mais je sais plus si on voit Law ou devrais être contente ou pas de leur avoir échappé. En plus je n'ai pas envie de servir d'expérience. Sinon il en saurait trop sur moi.

**Bon on se quitte maintenant. Bon comme temps demain je voudrais une averse de reviews. Et pas une averse de tomates ou de kunais. Je vais attaquer un fic de naruto que j'ai toujours rêver. Je le redis je dessine à la maison et je voudrais les mettre sur l'ordi donc aidez moi ce n'est pas un ordre sa se peut que Law entende alors chut.**


	4. chapitre spécial

**Coucou tout le monde. J ai pas vraiment le moral d'écrire ces derniers temps c'est pour ça que ce chapitre sera une petite biographie de notre héroïne et des questions pour tout le monde moi-meme l'auteur et aussi pour les autres personnes de la fic. Commençons par la biographie**

NOM Sodiane D.

PRÉNOM Alexandra

AGE 12 ans et 16 ans dans le monde de one piece (sera expliquer dans le chapitre suivant)

AIME ses amis sa grand-mère zoro, se foutre des perso de manga (Smyley ect...)

AIME PAS La Marine, les faibles qui se prennent pour des forts, les pirates qui s'en prennent pour pur Barbe Blanche et son équipage

MANGE tout

MANGE PAS /

PHYSIQUE cheveux noir intense un peu au-dessus des épaules yeux rouges sang maillot sans manches bleu très clair et par-dessus un maillot manche courte rouge rose protége poignet et ceinture bleu très clair pantalon noir comme ses cheveux et chaussure bleu foncé

FRUIT DU DÉMON aucun

POUVOIR les éléments (air eau terre feu glace tonnerre ect...)

PRIME 300 millions de berrys

FAMILLE I que sa grand-ère qui est vivante

VIE elle vivait avec sa grand-mère dans notre monde. Elle n'a qu'une amie qui s'appelle Ana et qui aime beaucoup le personne Luffy (elle interviendra plus tard notre histoire)

* * *

**Maintenant question des reviews reçu j'aime bien répondre aux questions des gens alors n'hésiter pas allez c'est parti et je répondrais aux autres rviews que je reçois**

**Lajulie : commençons YEAH**

**DE MOON555 ****pff lol j'adore le chapitre 2 ! J'étais écrouée de rire!) (coïncidence moi aussi j'avais cross du collège y'a pas très longtemps sauf que j'ai sécher)**

**Lajulie: c'est pas bien t'a sécher. mais quelle coincidence c'est marrant. T a sécher parce que t es aller dans le monde de one piece ? m ouais peut etre a cause de sa . ALLER PROCHAINE REVIEWS**

**DE RUSTAL D AMANDINE ****[...] le chapitr bien fait rire.**

**Lajulie: Je suis bien contente qu'il t a fait rire j'essayerais de faire plus drôle dans mes prochains chapitres. **

**DE RUSTAL D AMANDINE ****Pour tes dessins as-tu un scanner ? Car sans tu ne pourra pas les mettre sur l'ordinateur**

**Lajulie: c'est bon problème réglé maintenant j'ai pigé comment on fait sinon merci pour ton aide sinon j'ai un scanner**

**DE FLORETTE ****[j'aurais bien voulu rencontrer Kidd et Law dans un hôtel (par-contre avait-il la même chambre *saigne du nez)**

**Lajulie: je vais appeler Alex pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense. ALEX AU PIED.**

**Alex: oui quoi ? a OK question pour moi je suis tellement populaire. alors *lit la question* nia nia nia QUOI MOI DE LA CHANCE ? J'avais envie de me casser de cet hôtel quand j ai vu Kiddy et Traffio j'avais pas envie de rester avec des psychopathes sinon pour ce qui est de la chambre je sais pas je vais les appeler. KIDDY TRAFFIO AU PIED.**

**Kidd et Law : QUOI ?**

**Alex pas la peine de crier. On tient à nos oreilles ici sinon questions pour vous. je vous jure ces deux la ils savent pas parler sans crier**

**Kidd : ta gueule. *lit la question* Être dans la même chambre que cet imbécile pff même pas en rêve. sinon c'est quoi ce saignement de nez**

**Law: je crois que cette lectrice croit que nous ayons fait si on était dans la même chambre.**

**Lajulie *pousse Kidd et Law avant qu'ils s'énervent* bon et si on passait à la prochaine reviews**

**trafalgar-Luana : ****j'adore**

**Lajulie: merci d'adorer cette histoire**

**DE CARO (GUEST) ****quand le prochain chapitre ?**

**lajulie : patience patience mais je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera bien.**

**DE GUEST ****la suite la suite très impressionnant ta fiction mais je me demande ce qu'elle a dessiné pour que Barbe Blanche dit oui**

**Lajulie merci d'adorer ma fiction pour ce qui est des dessins ALEX**

**Alex j'étais la depuis taleur alors crie pas. pour ce qui est des dessins bah je savais pas quoi dessiner ce soir là alors j ai dessiné ce que je voulais faire et comme une baka j'ai oublier c'est quoi faut demander à Ace. ACE ICI BOUFFEUR SUR PATTE**

**rien**

**Alex : ACE PUNAISE DE CHEZ PUNAISE LÂCHE CE FRIGO AVANT QUE JE LE BOUSILLE ET TOI AVEC.**

**Ace : oui c est bon c est bon *lit la question* pour les dessins bah je crois c'était Alex avec l'équipage de mon frère en train de faire la fête et aussi elle était dans les bras de...**

**Alex *met beaucoup de nourriture dans la bouche de Ace* tu leur dis et tu crève avec ton frigo PIGER ?**

**Ace *part en boudant***

**Lajulie bon bin plus de reviews *part en pleurant***

**Alex: bon bin à la prochaine et plus de reviews et question arigato. **

**Peut-etre une fiction sur un cross entre dbz et yugioh qui commencera par la saison 0 je vous conseille de regarder vous fan de yugioh**


End file.
